Le cri des Eliels
by Catie147
Summary: — Des Jobarbilles ! s'exclama soudain Dean. — Mais non, le contredit Luna, ce sont des Eliels. Ce sont des créatures fabuleuses tu sais ?
**Note d'auteur :** Hello tout le monde ! :) J'ai décidé de reprendre ce profil en main, ça m'énerve d'avoir publié des trucs sur HPF et pas ici, la perfectionniste maniaque en moi proteste, donc je vais mettre les deux sites à égalité. XD Bon, y aura toujours deux fics que je ne publierais pas parce que trop longues, mais c'est pas grave. ^^

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un projet lancé par le fan-club de Luna sur HPF, qui s'intitule "Luna in Wonderland", et devait mettre en scène notre Luna préférée avec une créature magique. J'en ai profité pour partir sur un Deanna (Dean/Luna), parce que j'adore ce couple. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

L'univers, les personnages et les lieux d'Harry Potter appartiennent bien évidemment à JKR.

* * *

La mer luisait de mille feux, reflétant les milliers d'éclats allumés par le soleil couchant. Ce dernier embrasait l'horizon, habillant de ses couleurs orangées la plage déserte, faisant courir des ombres mouvantes sur le sable fin. Assis sur le porche, le dos appuyé contre le chambranle de bois, Dean avait posé son carnet à dessin sur ses longues jambes repliées. Insensible au paysage, il griffonnait d'un air absent des scènes tourmentées, dans des tons de gris et de noir. Son crayon volait sur le papier, aérien, sans même qu'il prenne la peine de réfléchir aux traits qu'il esquissait.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, c'était la seule chose qu'il parvenait à représenter. Douleur, souffrance, et mort. Il avait pensé que retourner à la Chaumière aux Coquillage l'apaiserait, mais il n'en était rien. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier toutes les horreurs dont il avait été témoin. Ni la prévenance de Fleur, ni la gentillesse de Bill, ne pouvaient alléger sa peine. Il avait vu tant de gens mourir et tomber autour de lui. Tant de cadavres, de désespoir, de chagrin.

Son poing se serra brusquement, froissant sa feuille noircie. Il n'était pas seulement triste. Il était en colère aussi. Furieux contre lui-même de n'avoir rien pu faire de plus, contre ceux qui ne s'étaient pas battus et qui avaient attendu que les choses se passent, contre les Mangemorts et Voldemort pour avoir tué tant de monde. Contre le monde entier pour être aussi injuste.

Poussant un soupir, Dean laissa son regard se perdre parmi les dunes battues par les vents. Sa soudaine irritation retomba comme elle était venue lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de Luna. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui cachant les yeux, elle descendait en direction de la Chaumière, pieds nus et vêtue d'une simple salopette en jean.

Dean était heureux qu'elle ait accepté de l'accompagner lorsqu'il avait émis le souhait de revenir ici. Il n'avait à vrai dire pas eu besoin de la supplier bien longtemps. Elle avait acquiescé en souriant d'un air rêveur, contente de regagner leur refuge. Sa présence était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de devenir fou. Elle était la seule personne capable d'apaiser ce monstre de douleur qui enflait en lui, cette plaie béante qui s'ouvrait et saignait à chaque fois qu'il pensait au corps sans vie de Seamus. Elle était comme un baume calmant sur ses blessures.

Mais ces derniers temps, elle devenait distante. Elle disparaissait souvent l'après-midi, se volatilisant entre deux dunes, les cheveux au vent, sautillant avec légèreté sur le sable chaud. Il ne savait pas où elle allait, et il n'avait pas encore osé demander. Après tout, elle aussi avait droit à son jardin secret. Elle aussi devait avoir des meurtrissures qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on touche.

— Tu dessines encore, constata-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres de lui.

Dean baissa les yeux sur sa feuille froissée. Des formes noires, des spirales sombres, des gouffres sans fond. Il déchira l'esquisse d'un grand geste. Encore une œuvre qui finirait au feu.

— Tu es encore allée te promener, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire tranquillement. Sa salopette, remontée jusqu'aux genoux, était couverte de sable. A croire qu'elle s'était roulée dedans.

— Je suis allée voir Dobby tout à l'heure, dit-elle doucement. J'ai mis des coquillages sur sa tombe.

Dean ne répondit pas. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, cela l'aurait agacé. Mais pas de la part de Luna. Il savait qu'elle ne disait pas ça pour lui faire du mal, mais pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle aussi souffrait malgré son apparente indifférence.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant lui pour entrer dans la maison, son parfum embauma ses narines. Un mélange de sel, de soleil, et de bruyère.

Il alla se coucher juste après dîner, fuyant le salon, les regards embarrassés et les sourires contrits de Bill et de Fleur. Il avait l'agaçante sensation d'être le patient d'un hôpital psychiatrique qu'on surveillait avec bienveillance, en redoutant le moment où il allait exploser.

Allongé dans le noir, le regard fixé sur le plafond, il attendit. Son corps tendu ne se relaxa que lorsqu'il perçut un pas léger dans le couloir. Sa porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant Luna se faufiler dans sa chambre. Elle referma derrière elle avant de le rejoindre, se glissant sous les draps avec l'aisance de l'habitude.

Dean se poussa à l'extrême bord du petit lit simple, tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou et plaquant ses orteils froids contre ses mollets. Ses mèches folles chatouillaient son menton, mais il n'y prit pas garde. Les yeux clos, il referma ses bras sur elle, apaisé. Lors de ces instants, lorsqu'il la tenait contre lui, tout simplement, il était presque heureux. Il oubliait les horreurs qu'il avait vécues, les pertes qu'il avait subies. Tout semblait s'effacer de sa mémoire. Il n'y avait plus que lui et elle. Dean et Luna, Luna et Dean. Serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans la quiétude de la chambre, uniquement rompue par le bruit des vagues et leurs respirations calmes.

— Luna, je peux te poser une question ?

D'habitude, ils ne parlaient pas. Ils se contentaient de panser silencieusement les plaies de l'autre, sans mot dire. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Ce soir, Dean avait besoin de réponses. Il avait besoin d'effacer de sa mémoire les traits durs et sombres de ses dessins. De se repaître de sa douceur encore un petit peu, d'entendre sa voix rêveuse.

— Je t'écoute.

— Où est-ce que tu disparais tous les jours ?

En temps normal, avec n'importe qui d'autre, il n'aurait jamais été aussi direct. Mais c'était Luna, et Luna ne s'offensait jamais lorsqu'il était franc. Elle préférait même. La sincérité avait toujours été une de ses valeurs les plus importantes. Entendre la vérité était selon elle bien mieux que l'hypocrisie.

Néanmoins, elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, comme si elle hésitait à se confier. Dean attendit patiemment. Il savait que si elle ne voulait pas lui révéler où elle partait, elle ne lui mentirait pas. Elle lui dirait simplement la vérité, qu'il était trop curieux et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache.

— J'ai une cachette, avoua-t-elle cependant après un court silence.

Son souffle avait été si ténu, si discret, qu'il crut avoir mal entendu.

— Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi demain si tu veux.

Cette fois-ci, il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Sa voix avait été plus ferme, plus forte. Un sourire ravi naquit sur son visage, sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Il était soulagé qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir. Il devait avoir l'air d'un imbécile profond.

Posant une main légère sur son torse, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit, signe que la conversation était close. Dean, heureux d'avoir eu gain de cause, enfouit une main dans ses cheveux blonds, avant de glisser lentement dans le sommeil, envahi encore une fois de sa douce odeur florale. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle utilisait comme parfum, ou même si elle en avait réellement un, mais il était persuadé que c'était cette fragrance qui tenait ses cauchemars à distance. Ça, et la petite main chaude qui reposait contre lui, tout près de son cœur.

Le lendemain matin, ses draps étaient vides lorsqu'il se réveilla. Luna avait disparu, tel un courant d'air. Fourbu, Dean se leva en se demandant s'il avait rêvé la conversation de cette nuit. Il fut soulagé de constater que ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine. Elle était toujours là, attablée devant ses œufs brouillés, ses cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval négligée. Elle n'était pas repartie en vadrouille sans lui.

— Bonjour Dean, des pancakes ? demanda Fleur avec bonne humeur en lui tendant le plat débordant de crêpes épaisses.

Il refusa poliment d'un mouvement de menton, avant de tendre la main vers la pile de toast et la marmelade.

— Je me rends au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, annonça Bill. Je vais rendre visite à Ron et George. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Dean hésita, son regard tombant sur Luna, assise en face de lui. Silencieuse, elle mangeait sans rien dire, ses prunelles bleues fixées sur lui. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, il répondit enfin à Bill d'un ton absent.

— Non merci, je vais rester ici aujourd'hui.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que le rouquin s'apprêtait à insister, mais que sa femme l'en empêchait en faisant les gros yeux. Ces détails s'évaporèrent pourtant de ses pensées lorsque Luna se leva, son assiette encore à moitié remplie. Sans un mot, elle débarrassa sa table puis se rendit dans le salon. Dean s'empressa d'engloutir son toast avant de l'imiter, pressé de découvrir enfin où elle s'éclipsait chaque matin. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, il constata avec étonnement qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires à dessin.

— Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant son carnet et ses crayons.

— Pas aujourd'hui, répondit-il après une hésitation.

Aujourd'hui, il avait envie de profiter de la vue, et non de se plonger dans son imaginaire tourmenté. Semblant comprendre cela, Luna sourit doucement et reposa ses affaires avant de lui offrir sa main droite. Cette fois, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour glisser ses doigts dans les siens. Puis il se laissa entraîner.

Elle le mena hors de la maison, où le vent salin ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà emmêlés. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la plus haute dune, celle où Harry avait enterré Dobby. Dean se laissa faire, sa main toujours serrée dans la sienne. Luna sautillait sur le sable chaud, avec la légèreté d'un papillon. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les bruyères, passa devant la tombe de l'Elfe sans s'arrêter et poursuivit son chemin en direction d'un petit sentier sur lequel Dean ne s'était jamais aventuré. Intrigué, il tendit le cou.

Mais il ne vit rien d'intéressant avant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Alors qu'il commençait à être inquiet à propos de leur destination, Luna s'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers lui d'un air grave, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler le secret de l'immortalité.

— Tu es prêt ?

Il hocha mécaniquement la tête, dissimulant sa profonde curiosité. Etreignant encore sa paume chaude, Luna redescendit vers la mer. Ils étaient arrivés à l'extrémité ouest de la plage. La longue langue de sable était coupée par un amas de rochers abrupts, dont les bords tranchants semblaient presque menaçants.

Le regard levé vers le sommet de l'obstacle, Dean ne vit pas où Luna le guidait, et il poussa un cri de surprise lorsque l'eau froide lui éclaboussa les mollets. Elle se contenta d'éclater de rire, en continuant à lui tirer la main. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de la suivre, frissonnant sous les assauts glacés des vagues. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les flots jusqu'à la taille, contournant avec précaution les roches glissantes.

Attentif aux endroits où il mettait les pieds, désireux de ne pas marcher sur un oursin, Dean ne fit pas immédiatement attention au paysage. Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'ils émergèrent enfin de l'eau agitée, frémissant sous les bourrasques de vent. Luna les avait amenés dans une charmante petite crique, entourée de hautes falaises aux parois escarpées. Au bas de l'à-pic s'épanouissait une végétation sauvage, ceignant la petite plage d'une ceinture verte.

— C'est magnifique, souffla Dean.

Il était émerveillé par tant d'harmonie. Ici, il n'y avait pas un bruit autre que celui des vagues, et lorsqu'ils s'avançaient dans le renfoncement rocheux, ils n'entendaient même plus le souffle du vent. Une fois à l'abri des violentes rafales à l'odeur saline, Dean cessa d'avoir la chair de poule. Maintenant toujours fermement sa main, Luna le conduisit jusqu'au centre de la minuscule étendue de sable. Elle le lâcha uniquement lorsqu'elle dû s'asseoir, le regard perdu vers l'horizon.

Dean s'écroula dans le sable à ses côtés. Puis, sous ses yeux étonnés, Luna s'allongea, insouciante des grains qui se collaient à sa peau et à ses vêtements mouillés. Les yeux fermés, savourant la caresse du soleil sur ses paupières closes, elle défit sa queue de cheval, laissant ses cheveux s'étaler tout autour d'elle. Son air serein poussa Dean à l'imiter. Oubliant ses réserves quant au sable qui gratte, il s'étendit à ses côtés, son épaule frôlant la sienne. Lui aussi ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur sa respiration à elle, retrouvant cet apaisement qu'il ne connaissait que lors de la nuit silencieuse, lorsqu'elle se blottissait étroitement contre lui.

— Je comprends pourquoi tu viens ici, souffla-t-il. Tout est si calme. Si serein.

Il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda de biais. Elle le fixait, de ses grandes prunelles bleues si sincères.

— Tu n'as encore rien vu, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Attends encore un peu.

Elle tourna de nouveau le menton vers le ciel, gardant les yeux grands ouverts cette fois. Curieux, Dean l'imita. Qu'y avait-il donc de si particulier à cet endroit pour qu'il s'attire ainsi les faveurs de Luna ? Il n'eut pas besoin de patienter longtemps pour le découvrir. Alors que les doigts de Luna se mêlaient au sien, une nuée bleue envahit le ciel limpide, encore trop éloignée pour qu'il sache ce dont il s'agissait. Puis peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que Luna serrait sa main, les petits oiseaux azurés volèrent de plus en plus bas, de plus en plus proche, jusqu'à se poser non loin d'eux, sur un rocher, à leur droite.

Luna se redressa en position assise, un large sourire envahissant son visage, réchauffant le cœur de Dean bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sourire ainsi, avec tant d'abandon et de sincérité. Il arracha tant bien que mal son regard de son visage lumineux pour le tourner vers les minuscules volatiles.

Plus petits qu'une balle de tennis, leurs plumages bleutés parcourus de taches plus sombres, ils picoraient du bec les petits insectes qu'ils avaient ramenés, emprisonnés entre leurs pattes. L'un d'eux, le plus gros, les regardaient en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme intrigué. Ouvrant ses ailes, il se laissa porter par le vent doux, atterrissant à quelques mètres d'eux. Luna, émerveillée, se pencha par-dessus ses jambes, offrant une main amicale à l'oiseau qui la fascinait tant. Ce dernier sembla pourtant hésiter. Sautillant sur le sable, il s'approchait pour reculer aussitôt, méfiant.

— Des Jobarbilles ! s'exclama soudain Dean, qui se creusait la tête depuis plusieurs minutes pour trouver le nom de ces créatures.

Ils les avaient étudiés lors de leur quatrième année, avec Gobe-Planche. Il ne se souvenait pas grand-chose de ce cour, uniquement que ces oiseaux étaient réputés pour n'émettre aucun son jusqu'au moment de leur mort, où ils laissaient échapper un long cri constitué de tous les sons qu'ils avaient entendus au cours de leurs vies. Leurs plumes étaient utilisés dans la fabrication de certaines potions, voilà pourquoi ils avaient dû l'étudier. Mais ces informations restaient assez floues dans sa mémoire.

— Mais non, le contredit Luna, ce sont des Eliels. Ce sont des créatures fabuleuses tu sais ?

— Des Eliels ? releva Dean d'un ton neutre en haussant un sourcil.

Il était à présent habitué à toutes les excentricités de Luna. Les Nargoles, les Joncheruines, les Enormus à Babilles, il en avait entendu parler plus d'une fois, mais les Eliels constituaient un terme nouveau pour lui.

— Oui, affirma-t-elle. C'est une espèce en voie de disparition, il est très rare d'en croiser. Leur cri a des propriétés médicinales, comme les larmes de Phénix. Et leurs plumes apportent sagesse et prospérité si elles sont placées dans un sachet avec un mélange d'herbes approprié.

Ses yeux lumineux l'empêchèrent de la contredire. Elle semblait si persuadée de cette affirmation. Il n'avait aucune envie de briser cette croyance. Il trouvait cela adorable à vrai dire.

— Ils viennent souvent ici ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

— Tous les jours, confirma Luna. Leur nid se situe dans les arbres là-bas.

Elle pointa du doigt la végétation qui courait au fond de la plage.

— J'ai trouvé cet endroit un jour en me promenant. Ils m'ont très bien accueillie. D'habitude, celui-ci s'approche beaucoup plus, mais tu dois lui faire peur.

— Tu veux que je m'éloigne ?

Elle refusa en secouant la tête, posant une main sur son genou. De nouveau, elle tendit la main vers l'oiseau amical. Ce dernier semblait toujours hésiter. Il épiait Dean avec méfiance, prêt à s'envoler au moindre geste brusque. Lorsqu'enfin il sauta sur la paume ouverte de Luna, se perchant ensuite sur son poignet, celle-ci eut un rire cristallin qui fit battre son cœur plus vite. Elle ramena sa main vers elle, portant la créature devant ses yeux, le sondant avec curiosité.

— Tu crois qu'il chanterait pour moi ? demanda-t-elle avec émerveillement. Il paraît qu'entendre le cri d'un Eliel est synonyme de chance.

Dean ne dit rien, mais il croisa les doigts pour que le Jobarbille n'émette pas le moindre son. Heureusement, le petit oiseau ne semblait pas prêt à mourir. La tête penchée sur le côté, il examinait la jeune fille blonde avec curiosité, le nez constellé de taches de rousseur de Luna à seulement quelques centimètres de son bec pointu.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était venu, il s'envola. Dean craignit de voir la déception se peindre sur le visage de Luna, mais elle éclata de rire. Sa joie et sa bonne humeur embaumèrent son cœur, le guérissant plus que n'importe quelle potion ou sortilège. Ici, dans leur petite bulle de bonheur solitaire, il se sentait bien, si loin de la guerre, de ses horreurs, des pertes, de la douleur. Juste elle et lui, qui riaient et souriaient, dans la sérénité de la crique aux Jobarbilles.

— Oh regarde ! s'exclama soudain Luna.

Dean s'arracha à la contemplation fascinante de son visage, suivant son doigt pointé en direction des petits oiseaux. Celui qui s'était approché d'eux avait rejoint les siens. Perché sur une des saillies de la roche, la tête levée vers le ciel, il ouvrit son bec, avec une lenteur presque calculée. Dean sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, tandis que Luna saisissait brusquement son épaule.

Le son qui s'échappa du gosier de la créature fut inhumain, surnaturel, magnifique. Il reconnut le rire de Luna, enrichi des trilles du chant de l'oiseau. A ce son divin se mêla celui des vagues qui clapotaient et du vent qui sifflait.

— Tu te rends compte, souffla Luna, émerveillée. Le cri d'un Eliel ! Je ne pensais pas avoir cette chance un jour.

Effrayé, Dean tourna son regard vers elle et ses yeux embués de larmes, manifestement émue. Le chant de l'oiseau se poursuivait, constitué d'un incroyable mélange de sons, d'une kyrielle de notes.

— Luna, dit-il, l'urgence perçant dans sa voix, ne regarde pas.

— Pourquoi ?

Déroutée, l'enthousiasme se lisant toujours dans ses prunelles claires, elle se le fixa avec interrogation. Il détestait briser un instant qu'elle semblait avoir attendu avec tant d'impatience, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

— Parce que ce n'est pas un Eliel, Luna, c'est un Jobarbille, dit-il avec douceur. Et ce cri nous annonce qu'il va mourir.

— Tu ne sais pas ce dont tu parles Dean, dit-elle avec douceur. Les Eliels sont des créatures bien réelles, elles sont sous tes yeux. Savoure ce moment, il est rarissime d'entendre leur chant.

A cet instant, le son enchanteur s'éteignit. Aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé. Glacé, Dean n'osa pas tourner la tête. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Luna. Ses grands yeux innocents quittèrent les siens, glissant par-dessus son épaule, droit vers le rocher. Il aurait voulu hurler, la forcer à ne pas regarder, mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Immobile, il vit passer une palette d'émotions sur le visage de Luna.

D'abord curieuse, elle tendit le cou, ses prunelles luisant d'excitation, comme en l'attente d'un évènement extraordinaire. Puis son expression se fit dubitative, étonnée, jusqu'à se transformer lentement en une tristesse indicible. Ses yeux azur se remplirent de larmes, les coins de sa bouche tressaillirent.

— Je crois qu'il est mort, chuchota-t-elle.

Le filet fragile de sa voix brisa le cœur de Dean. Il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer, jamais. Pas même le jour de la bataille, alors que les corps s'accumulaient dans la Grande Salle. Elle était restée stoïque, triste, gardant sa peine pour elle. Une douleur muette qui l'avait laissé sans voix quelques semaines plus tôt.

A présent qu'il la voyait enfin craquer, il était totalement déstabilisé. Elle se mit à pleurer, les larmes coulant sans discontinuer sur ses joues pâles. D'abord hésitant, Dean finit par obéir à son instinct. Rompant sa raideur, il se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. En faisant cela, il brisait tous les codes tacites instaurés entre eux. Ils ne se tenaient ainsi que dans la quiétude de la nuit. La journée, ils ne faisaient que se tenir la main, rien d'autre. Il avait peur de sa réaction, peur qu'elle le repousse. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il sentait ses larmes sur sa peau, sa respiration précipitée sur sa nuque, ses sanglots incontrôlables dans ses oreilles. Caressant maladroitement ses cheveux fous, il marmonna une litanie de paroles incompréhensibles, dans l'espoir de la rassurer.

Elle pleura longtemps. C'était comme si elle se vidait de toute la tristesse accumulée ces dernières semaines. Comme si elle s'apitoyait enfin sur les pertes qu'elle avait subies, sur le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu. La mort du Jobarbille avait été l'élément déclencheur, sa disparition réveillant la douleur sourde qu'elle avait tenue à distance jusque-là.

Lorsque ses pleurs se tarirent enfin, Dean se tut, la gorge sèche, se contentant d'effleurer distraitement ses cheveux. Elle resta blottie contre lui de longs instants, hésitant à refaire surface. Car cela signifiait affronter le monde extérieur, ses horreurs et son injustice. Mais Luna était une battante. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas à Gryffondor, Dean n'hésitait pas à affirmer qu'elle faisait partie des femmes les plus courageuses qu'il connaisse.

Alors elle releva le menton, faisant de nouveau face à la réalité. Les yeux rougis mais le visage apaisé, elle posa son regard sur le minuscule cadavre derrière lui. Dean se retourna, se heurtant enfin à la vision de la pauvre petite créature couchée sur le côté, ses yeux morts tournés vers le ciel et son bec silencieux enfoui sous le sable.

— Alors, ce sont bien des Jobarbilles, dit Luna avec lenteur.

Elle semblait dubitative, hésitante, comme si elle-même ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle disait. A cet instant, les autres oiseaux s'envolèrent brusquement, regagnant le ciel vide. Elle se leva en les suivant du regard, la bouche légèrement ouverte. C'était comme si elle regardait ses rêves s'envoler. Attristé par cette vision, Dean l'imita, puis glissa sa main dans la sienne. Et, tandis que la nuée bleue disparaissait à l'horizon, il murmura avec douceur :

— Non, ce sont des Eliels. Et c'est bien connu, le chant d'un Eliel apporte joie et bonheur à celui qui l'entend.

Il la regarda de biais, un sourire incertain flottant sur ses lèvres.

— Je pense que ça veut dire que nous aurons une vie heureuse.

Sa réflexion lui arracha un sourire. Les yeux de nouveau brillants, Luna le remercia silencieusement. Elle étreignit sa main, comme débordante de gratitude.

— Il va être l'heure du déjeuner, souffla-t-elle enfin après un long silence.

Sans rien ajouter, elle le tira en direction de la mer. Ils plongèrent de nouveau dans les vagues, submergés instantanément par le froid intense des vagues.

Dean voyait toujours la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, même si elle tentait de le lui cacher. Mais pour l'instant, elle souriait, et c'était le plus important. A présent, il ne tenait qu'à lui de la soutenir et de l'aider. Seul lui pouvait maintenir ce sourire sur son visage. Et il espérait qu'il en serait ainsi pour encore longtemps.

Offrant son visage aux embruns du vent, il serra encore plus fort la main dans la sienne, mêlant étroitement leurs doigts. Il avait froid, il était glacé même. Mais la paume de Luna le réchauffait. Son regard, jusque-là fixé sur son poignet, remonta le long du bras pâle devant lui, jusqu'à son épaule nu, son sou gracile, puis son visage apaisé.

Les cheveux au vent, elle souriait.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu ! :D Je vous laisse la parole pour la fin, oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours immensément plaisir. :)


End file.
